Blog de usuário:GodfatherPayne/Project Xiaoyu - Episódio 6 - "Helper NEO"
No dia seguinte, ocorre a segunda luta, Dark VS Ashboy. Ashboy: ... Por 5 minutos, há um silêncio extremo. Depois dos cinco minutos, Dark vêm apelando diretamente para Ash, dando um combo de 510 socos. Porém, Ashboy consegue desviar deles. Dark: Já deveria ter te finalizado com isso. Ash: Há. Patético. Você é muito lento para me acertar. Dark tenta dar uma investida em Ash, mas Ash desvia. Ash: Acha que pode me pegar de surpresa? Dark tenta atacar ele de novo com uma investida, mas ele desvia mais uma vez. Ash: Pare de ser tão inútil. Dark: ...Desgraçado... Dark tenta atacar Ash á qualquer custo, mas é inútil. Ash desvia de todos os golpes. Ash: Por que você simplesmente não vê que é inútil me atacar? Dark: MALDITO!!!!!!!!!! Dark, com sua frustação, usa a última esperança para atacar Ashboy. Ele usa sua técnica especial... Dark: Há... Se você continuar assim... você vai ter um bololo time. Alguns Gaster Blasters se reuniram na mão de Dark, formando um círculo. Uma esfera de poder se forma na mão dele. Ash: Mas que... Dark atira a esfera de energia em Ash, e ele não consegue desviar. Ash leva 400 de dano. Ash: Muuuito bom. Agora vamos ver as suas habilidades... Ash vai para a frente de Dark e dá um combo de 510 chutes e socos nele, fazendo ele levar 250 de dano. Dark: Maldito... como alguém consegue ser bom em bater e desviar?! Ash: Já ouviu falar em... Cratera? Dark: ... Você já foi treinado por ele? O Cratera é o líder de um clã nomeado apenas por Império. Ele teve muitos alunos durante a sua jornada. Dark: Então você realmente faz parte do império. Ash: Não é um império. É “O” Império. O nosso clã supera todos os outros clãs. Dark: ... Há. Até parece. O seu império é medíocre. Ash: Como ousa?! Insolente! Você devia ter desejado não entrar em nosso caminho! Agora você irá pagar com a vida! Ash tenta dar uma investida em Dark, mas ele desvia. Ash: Mas que diabos?! Como você conseguiu desviar?! Dark ignora o que Ash fala e saca uma espada. Ash: Mas que... Acha que vai derrotar com uma simples espada?! Dark: Não é apenas uma simples espada... De repente, a espada pega fogo. Ash: TÁ PEGANDO FOGO BIXO Dark chega para perto de Ash e corta ele com a espada, fazendo pequenos cortes no torso dele. Ash: Há! Isso é tudo que você... MASQUEPORRA Os cortes no torso de Ash pegam fogo. Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Dark: Há. Mal consegue resistir á um simples foguinho. Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Dark: Patético. Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ash entra em combustão, e morre carbonizado. Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ash queima até não sobrar nada. Suas últimas palavras foram: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”. Enquanto isso, no meio da floresta (todo mundo gosta de treinar nessa porra agora) Payne estava treinando no centro da floresta, quando ele é atacado por um ser usando um capuz, equipado com uma staff (ou seja lá qual é o nome disso). ???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Porém, Payne desvia. Payne: As pessoas que vivem aqui só querem me matar? A pessoa com o capuz retira-o, revelando ser... HELPERCROFT Payne: Mas que?! Helper?! O que diabos?! Helper: Eu já cansei desse clã inútil. Aliás, eu nunca acreditei nesse clã. Payne: ... O Império? Helper: Não. Payne: Megawade? Helper: Muito menos. Payne: Então pra quem diabos você está trabalhando? Helper: Jin. Payne: ... masoq Helper: Você sabe de tudo agora, não é? Payne: Se “tudo” quer dizer o grande projeto Xiaoyu, então... Sim. Helper chega atacando Payne, tentando o bater a todo custo, mas Payne ainda desvia. Payne: Apesar de você ser um membro muito forte, você é ainda uma Guerreira Master. Você nunca chegará aos pés de um burocrata. Helper: A não ser que eu use... ISSO. Payne: MAS QUE PORRA Helper infringiu uma grande lei dos Yaganamuchi. Ela pegou a pedra do poder. A Pedra de JooJ. A Pedra de JooJ é uma pedra sagrada que foi descoberta em 1800 pelo criador do clã, Reksew Xalabaia. Essa pedra, se for equipada, aumenta o poder do usuário em 1400 vezes, tornando-o praticamente invencível. A primeira e única vez que a pedra de JooJ foi usada foi na guerra entre Yaganamuchis e Nyanmitsus. Os Yaganamuchis venceram, graças à Pedra. Os Nyanmitsus apenas se reergueram anos depois. Porém, foi previsto que essa pedra um dia faria grandes consequências para o mundo, e assim, Payne criou a lei de NUNCA usar a Pedra de JooJ, ou será executado. Voltando à história... Payne: Não. Ouse. Equipar. Essa. Pedra. Helper: Eu já traí seu clã uma vez... Por que não fazer outra? Helper equipa a pedra. Um clarão aparece e some depois de um minuto. Ela estava flutuando. Ela alcançou o poder máximo. Helper NEO: Há, há. Que patético. Eu finalmente estou sentindo como é usar a lendária Pedra de JooJ. Sou mais poderosa que Megawade. Agora você não irá viver para ver o projeto Xiaoyu. HAHAHAHAHAH... CRACK!!! Algum ser misterioso bate Helper na cabeça com o cabo de uma espada, fazendo Helper morrer. ???: Bem... parece que ela não ficou tão poderosa dessa vez. Não é, Payne? Payne: Essa voz... É muito familiar. ???: Não se lembra de mim? Qual é... Sou eu! A pessoa tira o capuz, revelando ser... UM PATO Payne: Mas que?! Pato, o que diabos você tá fazendo aqui? Pato: Ah, nada. Só vim passear por aqui. Eu gosto daqui. Payne: Mas você não foi convocada!! Pato: É que eu trabalho para o Jin, sabe. Payne: JIN?! Pato: Mas eu não realmente trabalho para ele, sabe. Na verdade, eu não ligo muito. Só vim aqui por causa dessa ilha... E também para ver o nosso clã lutando. Payne: Você sabe da verdade sobre Jin... Não sabe?! Pato: É claro que eu sei. Acho que todos vocês já sabem. Eu deixei uma carta para todo mundo informando sobre esse projeto Xaoyu, Xioyu, sei lá. Payne: ... (Como diabos ela não consegue ligar para nada?! E ela matou uma Guerreira Master com a Pedra de JooJ equipada!!) Pato: Enfim... Te vejo mais tarde! :3 Pato vai embora do centro da floresta. CONTINUA... Categoria:Posts de blog